


mau loa (forever) part II

by Kupua



Series: Love runs deep [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Danny's the new kid in the neighborhood, Emotional Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, SWEET AND INNOCENT, Secret Relationship, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Steve and Mary have a secret, a kid's mind is never dirty, deep-rooted love, doris and john are wonderful parents, fluff and comfort, kid!steve, love is pure, nipple sucking, steve takes good care of mary, steve's a great big brother, their bond gets tighter, toddler!Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kupua/pseuds/Kupua
Summary: Steve was excited that he was already at kindergarten age. Soon his big day was due. But he was also worried about his little sister Mary and how she was going to react to him not being around all the time. Steve had found a way to calm Mary down whenever she was scared. As her big brother, he always knew how to make his baby sister feel safe. Their secret provided them with comfort and love. It helped them to become even closer. And then there was Danny. He was the new kid in the neighborhood. Steve became Danny's close friend. He couldn't wait to be together with Danny in the same group in kindergarten.





	mau loa (forever) part II

**Author's Note:**

> **This is for you, my Sun and Stars.**  
We share the same passion and I love writing my stories for you.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the show. I don't own the characters. No money is being made by my stories.
> 
> This is planned as an ongoing story about the love between Steve and Mary. Steve is now six and Mary is three years old. **PLEASE HEED THE TAGS!** This story is exactly what it seems to be and what it says in the tags. It's the beginning of Steve's and Mary's love story. And yes, I ship Steve and Mary as a couple.
> 
> This is fanfiction and I write about what pleases me and what makes me happy. I thank you for respecting this.
> 
> I'm aware that my ship is not everyone's cup of tea. That's why I would like to repeat again: _Please read the tags carefully_. This story is the beginning of sibling love, of sibling incest. This story is about love and only love. If you don't feel comfortable with this topic, don't bother to read and please leave. It's easy - don't like, don't read.
> 
> I ask you politely to respect the fandom etiquette, meaning: no flames, no anon hate, no verbal attacks because you can't deal with the unusual topic and the unusual ship. Please respect the freedom that everyone is allowed to create art in their own way. It doesn't need to please you. It's totally okay if you don't like it at all. Just click yourself out again. It's that simple. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone feels the urge to write a flame or bitch at me as anon, be warned that I lash out at you verbally, with my inner young Steve who loves his sister from the bottom of his heart.  
I rate this story as Mature because I don't write for teenagers. I don't write T-rated stories. I also don't write G-rated stories. I clearly ship Steve and Mary and that's why I chose this rating.
> 
> Thank you and for all the others who are still here and still interested, enjoy.

His mom talked a lot about the special day that was closing in. The day when Steve had to go to kindergarten on a daily basis. The special day when Steve had to leave Mary behind because his little sister was not allowed to stay with him.

Steve got excited to be a big kid and to be like his dad. He could leave the house with a bag, where all his important stuff was tucked away. He would leave the house with a purpose just like his dad and Steve was so proud to go to kindergarten despite all his sorrows that were one funny, tight ball in his little tummy.

Kindergarten was important as his parents always emphasized but he wasn't really understanding why Mary couldn't be with him. His dad tried to reason with him, finding always new ways to explain little Steve why Mary had to stay with his mom.

The bedtime moments were a bad choice to deal with this topic although Steve explicitly asked the most questions during the precious time when his dad tucked him in. After he broke out in tears two times in a row his parents stopped talking about kindergarten and leaving Mary behind when Steve was in bed. He was so worried after these talks that he wouldn't fall asleep. 

Mary caught up on the weird tension in the air during the last week before the big day was due. She was whiny and got easily upset to a point where she threw her toys around. She cried loud and painfully, not understanding what was happening. Steve got his hands full to calm her down.

As much as he wished to always shuck his small shirt to pull Mary onto his chest for the much-needed nipple suckling, it wasn't always possible. His mom was often around and she checked up on them. That's why little Steve always carried a pacifier in his pocket. He shoved it between his lips to get it wet and to keep it warm while he comforted Mary. Little Steve hugged her tight, rocking her back and forth on the floor. Big tears rolled from her eyes and Mary's face was blotchy from all the crying. Steve pulled the pacifier out of his mouth and made sure Mary parted her lips so Steve could shove it slowly into her mouth. She suckled at it immediately and heaved a heavy sigh but she calmed down.

Little Steve couldn't wrap his mind around that difficult part where he should get separated from Mary. But most of the time he was sidetracked during the day with all the little adventures he and Mary made up while playing outside in their garden or spending their time undisturbed in Steve's room.

The dreading day lingered in the back of Steve's toddler mind and made him not leave Mary's side at all. They were like Siamese twins, always together, holding hands or sitting on the floor while playing, firmly pressed up against each other. Steve often sat behind Mary, his legs spread wide and outstretched in front of him with Mary sitting in the vee of his legs. She was nestled with her back against Steve's front, happy with the world to have her brother so close. Steve looped his arms around Mary's small body and hid his face in her soft hair. Her neck was silky and warm. She played peacefully and he made sure she felt safe.

But his parents had a much better idea to ease Steve's and Mary's minds. Difficult situations asked for comforting solutions and that's why they laid down their principals and let Mary be together with Steve in his big bed during the story-telling time.

Steve was thrilled and wide awake and Mary giggled the whole time when she crawled over her older brother to sneak under the cover Steve invitingly held open to making space for his baby sister. Mary and Steve snuggled up against each other, holding hands and either his dad or his mom told them a wonderful bedtime story. Those became the most precious moments for Steve. He felt safe, Mary was with him and they got to listen to all the adventures of their favorite friends in the new book Aunt Deb had sent them.

It was impossible to carry Mary after that back to her bed. The first and only time his dad tried this impossible move, Mary cried heart-wrenchingly loud, clinging to Steve's hand and the bedspread. Steve begged his dad to leave her with him and at the end, both kids were all churned up, in tears and not ready to sleep at all.

So, it was a done deal that Mary would sleep in Steve's bed for the time being. His mom had Steve look at her and she explained him with a serious voice that they had to sleep. Under no circumstances might they lie awake to chat and to giggle during the night. Was that understood? Steve nodded with all the earnestness he could muster as a six-year-old. He swore an oath, doing a funny movement with his little hand to emphasize his intention, and promised his mom that he took care of Mary and that they would sleep all night.

Of course, they didn't.

Steve knew his mom always peeked into his room some time later just to check up on him. He whispered words of comfort into Mary's ear and made her calm down. He promised her as soon as mom or dad had come up a second time, he would take off his pajama top.

At first, they did sleep. They were exhausted from all the intense emotions and as soon as his mom switched off the light sleep took them under.

Steve awoke in darkness unsure what was going on. Mary tugged at his pajama top. She pulled with impatience and made a funny sound in her throat. He was still sleepy but without a second thought, he tore his top over his head and kicked the bedspread off his body. Mary's warm lips grazed over his chest until her little, wet mouth found his silky, small boy-nipple. Steve sighed with relief that she didn't start crying. Normally at night, Mary was a bit disorientated but she was resting against his body with her mouth on her comfort spot. 

Steve had never witnessed such closeness. The dark room gave them a different form of intimacy without the constant fear to get caught. His hands ran over Mary's damp hair. She was hot and her skin sticky. Maybe she had a bad dream. Steve had sometimes bad dreams and he was always happy to grab his cuddly seal when he woke up with fear in the middle of the night.

He wiggled and grabbed Mary's small body to pull her up. He rolled back and lay flat on his back with Mary draped over his chest, her legs rested between Steve's. He parted them a bit to give her more space. Her diapers made a funny, rustling sound in the dark room. She still had to wear them because sometimes during sleep she forgot to call when she should pee. And she wetted the bed a few times. Mom said it was safer this way. She will learn to sleep without diapers but there's no pressure.

Steve's hands hugged Mary's padded butt to support her. He didn't want her to slip down again. Mary seemed to be happy. She let go of his small nub and lifted her head. Steve whispered low if she was okay. Mary answered with a croaked voice, tiny and a bit too loud. It was not a word but a sound her older brother knew. Steve shushed her and aimed to kiss her cheek just to make her feel good and to keep her content. He always wanted to make her feel safe. Mary chose that moment to turn her head to get to his other nipple and Steve's kiss landed askew on her sweet, little mouth.

Mary just stilled, maybe a bit astonished and breathed against Steve's face. Steve felt an odd tug in his guts and his little, innocent heart jumped a bit in his chest. Mary's lips were wet and soft and wonderful to feel. They were totally silent for a second before Mary's head slipped from his lips and landed on his shoulder. She wiggled on top of Steve until the angle was right and her lips closed over Steve's other small nub.

Steve's tongue darted over the spot where his baby sister's lips were pressed against his. He liked the taste and he needed her comfort too. He made sure to hold her tight during the time she needed to suck at his nipple.

When Mary crawled down from his body to lie by his side, sated with comfort and totally sleepy again, Steve pulled the bedcovers back up. He padded with his hand over the bed to search for his pajama top. Steve curled his body around Mary's. She fell asleep on her back and Steve had his arms looped around her waist, with his head resting next to hers on the big pillow.

The big day was due.

The way to kindergarten on his first day was a difficult moment for Steve. He didn't even notice consciously what was happening. The single fact he was about to meet new friends made him skipping along the sideway, holding on to his mom's hand.

This uneasy feeling lingered in Steve's chest though. He always checked up on Mary in her pushchair to make sure she was doing okay. His mom didn't say where they were going. She also told Steve to be quiet because Mary would be upset anyway when she had to wave Steve goodbye for a few hours.

Steve's odd mood showed in the way he talked, his voice loud and a tad too rough from the almost-shouting. His mom had to tag at his hand about three times. She had him look at her and she always asked if he was okay. She assured him that everything would be fine. Mary would be with her the whole time and he would make new friends and Mrs. Kailahea was a friendly and kind woman. His mom told him she would wait for him right in front of the playschool when it was time to go home again.

Steve bobbed his head furiously to say yes. His mind was full of boyish adventures and ideas and excitement. Mary giggled while he tickled her in her buggy. She held on to a threadbare octopus, her favorite stuffed animal and didn't really understand what was going to happen in the next half hour.

There were two converse feelings wrestling in Steve's chest.

He firmly held onto his mom's hand with his eyes wide open. He didn't want to miss the first glance on the playschool building that was just around the corner down the street from where they lived.

Steve felt sad and desperate to leave Mary for hours. It made him want to sit down. He wasn't ready to wave her goodbye. Little Mary had no idea that she had to return home alone once they had dropped Steve at the kindergarten. She sat in her pushchair, smiling happily at Steve with her pink ribbon in her blond, fluffy, angel-hair.

Since the day Mary had been born Steve was a solid presence in her life. He was always there with her, always. Night and day, Steve made sure Mary was safe and secure, happy and content, smiling and never hungry. In the imagination of his little child-world, Steve got the big work done to look after Mary. And whenever she needed him, he held her tight, looped his arms around her and made sure to dry her tears. Their secret comfort-time when Mary sucked at his nipples wasn't something Steve ever thought about. It happened when Mary needed special care and an extra portion of comfort. It was the most natural thing to do. And it still happened regularly and especially during the nights. 

But Steve was also keen on meeting new friends. He knew that a lot of the boys from his street would be there, too. For the last two days, he had asked his mom holes in her belly about who was going to be there and if there would be new kids – especially Danny.

Danny was fascinating.

Steve couldn't stop talking about Danny. He even made Mary say his name many times. They had fun screaming and singing Danny's name in various shades of hoarse and shrieking voices. 

Steve's parents had talked during their meals about this new family which had arrived from the mainland a few days ago. The Williams' had moved into the big house at the end of the street where a former Mrs. Kahekili lived. 

Steve had met Danny three days ago. This new boy had been standing in the street with a tattered soccer ball tucked under his arm. He had stared at Steve with his knobbly knees that were too big compared to his thin legs. The skin had been scraped, looking just as battered as Steve's. Danny had stuck out from the crowd like a sore thumb with his blond hair and his pale complexion.

Steve had been intrigued the moment he spotted this new boy when he had run out of the house to go check who had been playing outside.

Danny had stood aside and had watched the other kids having fun.

Steve had walked right up to him, tagging Mary along and had flashed him a smile, pointing at Danny's soccer ball and had asked if he wanted to play. Danny had grinned and had said 'sure'. They had become friends instantly.

Steve really liked Danny also a lot because he had said 'hi' to Mary and had asked very nicely if she wanted to be in the goal to make sure the ball wouldn't get over the line. He already had drawn three long lines on the street with chalk to create a goal.

Mary had shaken her head to say a silent 'no' while she had leaned into Steve. Steve had wanted to ask his little sister if she was okay to sit at the sideline when Danny's sisters came running out of the house. They had been completely overwhelmed with the sweet, little girl who had braided blue ribbons in her hair. Mary had smiled shyly but hadn't let go of Steve's hand.

Danny's sisters could convince Mary to sit down on the sidewalk while Danny and Steve had played soccer. His little sister had been fine with that. Steve had made sure she had smiled all the time while he had called her name, waving in her direction. Mary had wiggled with her little hand, totally happy to just be together with her big brother.

That's how Steve and Mary had met Danny.

Danny's sisters' names were Stella and Bridget. His younger brother Matty was about Mary's age. Since that moment Steve had only eyes for his new, best friend Danny who was so good at playing soccer because that had been their game back home in New Jersey. 

Danny was from far, far away, a town located on the mainland and Steve had no idea where that even was. But Danny won all the matches so far because he was that great at snatching the soccer ball from between Steve's feet. Steve had never ever played soccer before he only knew how to play football because of his dad. Danny shot, of course, the most goals but young Steve was keen on learning how to dripple the ball like a pro. He wanted to be as good as Danny.

Steve was so overwhelmed with his new friend that everything Steve talked about involved somehow Danny. Mary parroted what Steve said and so she ended up talking only about Danny, too.

Steve would have wanted to hold Danny's hand from time to time, especially when they weren't playing soccer. But in the beginning, he only dared to sit very close beside Danny while they ate their snack Danny's mom prepared for them. Mary snuggled into Steve's body while she ate her pineapple slice, holding it clumsily between her little hands.

Steve had efficient child-instincts. He and Mary always cuddled in some sort of way. Normally she clung to him when they were outside of the safety of their backyard. He always held her hand or tucked her closer to make her feel safe. And he also got always lots of good hugs from his parents.

And it was the most common thing for Steve to reach out and to touch. His instincts let him be careful to not just pull Danny into a tight hug, the one he would have given Mary at any time of the day. Or press his lips to his cheek. Steve would have wanted that just because it always felt so good to press a soft peck to Mary's cheek. And during the night he sometimes pressed a kiss to her lips. She seemed to like it because Mary always giggled in some way when Steve did that. And he assumed Danny's skin must be just as soft as Mary's but of course, Steve knew he just couldn't lean over to press a peck on Danny's cheek.

Steve sat closer with every day that passed and Danny didn't seem to mind.

Steve's mom dropped by at the Williams' house in the afternoon for a cup of coffee. Danny, Steve, and Mary sat with Danny's siblings outside and ate their snack. Steve was just happy to sit next to Danny on the ground on the big blanket with the bowls of fruit slices and the one with chips in the middle of their little circle. 

Danny smiled a lot and it was super awesome to be with him. Whenever Steve went out to play in the street, he scanned the surroundings for Danny. 

Danny always had something to talk about and he never asked Mary to leave. Sometimes his younger brother Matty came out, too. The hours with the Williams' kids were always cool and entertaining.

Last night, the excitement over having new neighbors had peaked when the McGarrett's doorbell had rung during the evening. Steve had been already in his pajamas and Mary had been tucked in and had been fast asleep in Steve's bed.

Danny's mom and dad had been standing outside with a tasty cake and a bouquet of flowers from their garden. They had come to introduce themselves officially as the new neighbors in the street. 

And they had taken Danny with them! 

The moment Steve had heard Danny's voice he had bolted to the door, eyes big and his mouth pulled up into a huge smile.

It had been a big commotion with loud greetings and lots of shaking hands involved. The adults had ended up on the lanai where they had talked for quite a long time.

Steve had made Danny follow him up into his room to show him his Legos and all his cool comics. Mary hadn't woken up and Steve had told Danny to be quiet because his little sister had been already asleep. Danny had informed Steve that he also shared a room with Matty and he knew how to play silently.

They had played for a little while but it had been also the first time that Danny had been in Steve's room. Steve's little heart had been beating faster than normal while he knelt down and bumped into Danny. Danny just had kept assembling some big tower with his Legos, immersed in his play. 

Steve had swayed forward and without thinking, he had pressed a sweet peck to Danny's warm cheek. Danny had just turned his head a bit surprised, stopping for a few seconds with what he was building. Steve had inhaled a bit deeper than normal but he'd kept rummaging through the big heap of Lego bricks to help Danny to build his tower. And Danny had turned his focus back on the play not saying anything about the shy peck. Their little, lithe bodies had stayed pressed together.

When it was time to go, Danny had jumped up and had run to the door only to turn around and to wave Steve goodbye with a sweet smile.

Steve experienced so many adventures since he had met Danny.

And now he was on his way to the kindergarten and he got more excited the closer they got. And he asked already the fourth time if Danny would be there, too. 

Steve's mom repeated for the fourth time that Danny would also be in playschool. He and Danny were in the same group. Steve walked faster. He couldn't wait to meet Danny. The worries about waving Mary goodbye for such a long time faded away the closer they got down the street. Danny was waiting for him. 

His mom had promised Steve to come and get him with Mary. Steve only listened with half an ear because he spotted Danny in the crowd of all the children. He let himself be pulled in short hug and his mom whispered into his ear to behave and to have fun. Steve leaned over to Mary and kissed the top of her head without saying anything before he dashed over where Danny stood.

Kindergarten was great. Steve and Danny were inseparable the whole morning. They did everything together. Danny had brought Steve a present. The two chocolate cookies were wrapped up in a paper with a funny drawing.

Steve held onto his present when he ran towards his mother and Mary after kindergarten was out. He was talking a mile a minute and Danny's mom was there, too. Mary was just quiet, sitting in her pushchair still with her octopus pressed to her chest. Her face was a bit red and she looked tired. The walked all together back home the same way they had come this morning. 

Danny and Steve agreed to meet later and Steve's young brain was overloaded with new impressions and he was a bit tired. He slipped his hand into his mom's and with his other hand, he clutched the paper with Danny's cookies.

At home, his mom told him to go upstairs and to rest for a bit. He should take Mary with him because she still needed her afternoon nap. His mom said little Mary was crying when they got home without Steve and it would calm her if Steve could just be with her for a moment. His mom informed him she would be busy doing some complicated adult work and she needed some quiet. She ushered them out of the kitchen and told them when they were awake again, she would prepare some tasty afternoon snack. She also promised to prepare the paddling pool for them in the garden.

Steve took Mary's hand and they went up to his room. He put Danny's cookies on his nightstand before he climbed on the bed with Mary. His baby sister looked tired and she was so quiet. She clung to him like a little monkey, scared from the time he was just not around. Steve helped her to settle on the bed and to get comfortable. Mary had already her little hands in his shirt, shoving it up to get to her comfort zone.

Without thinking, Steve pulled his shirt over his head. His mom was busy and didn't want to get disturbed. Steve knew what this meant. It happened regularly that his mom had to work on important adult stuff as she used to call it. And Steve also knew that she didn't like to get interrupted.

He and Marry where alone. They had time and Steve felt this odd tug in his gut. He had never been separated from Mary before. Kindergarten and Danny were amazing but only now Steve felt funny. He missed Mary and somehow the emotional blown went off in his small chest with some delay.

He wanted to hug Mary and to make her smile again. Steve sunk back into his pillow, lying flat on his back. He only wore shorts and his briefs. His suntanned chest was bare. He ached to have Mary close. He made her nestle between his parted legs. Her soft mouth immediately latched onto Steve's flat, brown nipple. They still weren't big or elevated but Mary knew where to suckle.

Steve wrapped his arms around her, seeking comfort, too.

**To be continued…**


End file.
